Remember Mi?
by KeepMiAlive
Summary: When L was a child, his best friend was a boy who he'd seen being beaten in the forest. When that friend disappeared, he gave up on friendship and devoted his time to solving crime. But when that friend returns through a case... Light/Ryuzaki
1. Mi

**When Ryuzaki/L was a child, he made a best friend with a child who he'd seen being beaten in the forest. But when that friend disappeared, he gave up on friendship, and devoted his time to solving crime. But when that friend returns...**

**Light is not Kira. It's...someone else ;)**

**In this, Light and Ryuzaki/L are the same age.**

"I'm going out for a walk." A young, pale child announced.

An elderly man rose on the other side of the room, attempting to stop him.

"Ryuzaki, wait-"

_~Crash~_

And out ran the boy, towards the woods, his personal thinking spot. The jet black haired boy named Ryuzaki was incredibly smart. Even his teachers had trouble keeping up with him. The woods were where the best ideas always came to him. Nobody else wandered the woods, so it was always empty.

Once he reached the edge of the woods, and was positive that the elderly man wasn't following him, he slowed to a walking pace. Took the time to take in the beauty of his surroundings. Hear the bees buzzing, the birds calling, the...wailing?

The six year old stopped to take in this new sound. Obviously human. He'd go out on a limb and say it was...male. A young boy, close to his age. The high pitched tone gave it away. And yelling, done by another male. Adult.

Since Ryuzaki could not ignore something that interested him, he carefully chose his steps and came closer to his no longer secret clearing. He gently pushed aside a tree branch and peeked inside.

"No Daddy! Please!"

"Why can't you behave better?" He struck the child. "Why can't you listen more!" He struck again. "Why'd you make that other boy hit you?" He pulled the blade back once and stabbed the child's arm.

"Daddy! Stop it! Please!" The boy wailed again. A brunette, close to Ryuzaki's age, was laying on the grass bleeding from his father's knife.

"Come back home when you've learned your lesson. And remember, if it happens again..." He took the gun off his belt, "It'll be your mother that suffers."

He then smiled at the boy. Not a happy smile, or the 'I love you' kind. This smile was a threatening one.

He stepped past the boy, and left.

The boy sobbed.

Ryuzaki couldn't pass this up. After confirming that the man had left, he ran to the boys side and dropped to his knees.

"Who are you?" He asked, gently pulling the other to his feet.

The brunette's eyes widened, and he stiffened.

"I won't hurt you. I want to help."

He sniffled.

Ryuzaki took his hand firmly.

"You're coming with me. Watari can fix you."

He tugged the brunette. The brunette resisted as well as he could, but Ryuzaki just tugged harder.

By the bridge leading into the forest was Watari.

"Ryuzaki, don't you dare do that again! You had me worried s-" His eyes widened at the bloody boy.

"Come on, then! Let's go!"

**Scene change**

The boy lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. His arm, where he'd been stabbed multiple times, was wrapped up and being taken care of. But it wasn't perfect. The stabber had done a messy job.

In the seats next to the bed were Watari and Ryuzaki.

"Well, we have to call him something." Ryuzaki said. Looking at the boy, he asked, "What's your name?"

He was ignored.

"Nickname?"

"..."

"Is there anything we can call you?"

"Ryuzaki, leave the poor thing alone."

The boy took his gaze off the ceiling, and looked the other in the eye.

"Mi. Call me Mi."

"Mi?" Ryuzaki asked.

He turned his gaze back skyward.

"That's good enough for one night, Ryuzaki. Off to bed with you now."

**Scene Change**

Over the time period of two and a half months, the boys grew closer. Soon, they would only talk to one another. Mi was as smart as Ryuzaki, and they would often debate about topics that would scare off most adults. But when the conversation drifted towards the night they met, Mi would close up and leave the room.

But, one morning, Mi wasn't there.

"Watari!" He shouted.

He appeared a moment later, out of breath.

"Mi is gone! We have to find him!"

**Scene Change**

The search resulted in nothing. No trace of where he had gone.

Ryuzaki fell onto the bed with every intention of falling asleep.

But he couldn't. His mind was whirring with possibilities.

He gave up on sleep and wandered over to the closet. Something caught his eye. A box, that wasn't his. On the top, his name was written in green marker.

His breath came faster. Snatching the box out of the closet, he hurried over to his desk to open it. It was Mi's handwriting.

He pried off the lid, which was taped to the box. It came off with a ripping sound.

Inside the box was a letter, written once more in green marker, half of a picture, and a green teddy-bear.

He read the note first.

'I'm sorry. But I'm scared for Mommy. Daddy hurts Mommy when he can't get me. I've loved staying here, but I can't anymore. Thank you for helping me and for being the best and only friend I've ever had. Green is my favorite color, so that's what I'm writing in. I have the other half of the picture, the half with you in it. You have the half with me. And I have the orange bear. Thank you.'

Ryuzaki held the scrap of note in his hands and cried for the second time in his life.


	2. L

**Up until L and Light actually meet, I'm following the basic storyline. And I'm also copying some of the important conversations. So...yeah. **

**Disclaimer-The wonderful characters in this do not belong to me, the belong to the...*sniffle* the person that created them. *sob***

*11 Years Later*

"Hey baby! Why don't you come and have a little fun with us!"

"Please, I don't want any trouble."

I looked up from the magazine I was reading. There were a group of men outside the store. A woman was held against one of their chests, a bar on her throat keeping her there.

One of the men, the leader, began ripping up her pants.

"Please, somebody! Help me!"

I could do nothing but watch in horror.

The man, having success with undoing her pants, pulled them down, underwear included.

"OOOOHHHH baby, we got ourselves a hot one!" Another man shouted. The woman struggled, but was held in place even tighter. Someone grabbed her shirt and started ripping.

I dropped the magazine and backed away, horrified at what had just been displayed before my eyes. I ran. Going home would be risky. Father would still be in a bad mood for another hour. Nothing to be done about that, unfortunately. I pulled out his phone and called Sayu.

"Hello?"

"I'm coming home. Could you distract Father while I sneak upstairs?"

Sayu was the only one father actually cared about. He called her 'the perfect child'. Sayu he loved, Mom he liked when he was sober, and me he hated.

"Of course. For how long?"

"As long as you can."

"Okay. Bye, Light."

**time time time time time**

Creeping in the back doorway, careful not to make a sound, I tip-toed to my room, laying the results of the exams on the table for Mom to find.

When I passed Father's room, I heard him explaining Sayu's homework to her.

My deal with him was that if I didn't talk to Sayu, and I was the highest in my class, he wouldn't beat me as often, and he'd leave Mom alone. It was better than on the daily basis I used to live with.

I shut the door slowly, cringing at the loud squeak it made. I paused, but the talking in the other room continued on.

I dropped my backpack on my bed and pulled my homework out. I had to ace everything I did. Or else.

**night night night night night**

A screech in the night woke me up. I shot out of bed and grabbed the knife I kept in my bedside drawer for protection. It was possible that Father had gotten drunk enough to forget our agreement. But there was no one in my room, and the door was still shut.

I heard a gasp from the other side of the wall, from Dad's room.

And then he started talking.

"A shinigami. A God of Death, huh? Well, I'm not surprised In fact, Ryuk, I've been waiting for you."

He then lowered his voice, and I only caught snatches of it.

"Real...didn't take me long...of it's power...what I'm gonna do...prepared myself...Ryuk...shinigami has come...take my soul, right?...all I want and I won't be punished?...God...New world..."

I raised the knife again, defensively. Father had stopped talking to himself, and there were now footsteps coming from that direction.

My door opened. Mom limped in. I hastily lowered the knife and hid it behind my back.

"Why are you awake at this ungodly hour, Light?" She asked quietly.

"I should be asking you the same question."

She chuckled. I helped her over to the bed.

Her limp was unintentionally my fault. When I was younger, Father had threatened to shoot Mom if I ran away. I'd stayed longer than I should have at the orphanage. I should have stayed just long enough to get treatment, and then leave. But Ryuzaki...he drew me in and kept me there. I finally realized the danger Mom was in and came home. But before I left, I gave him a present.

I hope he got adopted by a good family. He deserves it.

"I saw your grades. They were wonderful, darling, higher than you've ever scored before. I'm so proud of you."

Mom never picked favorites between Sayu and I. She loved us equally in different ways. That was one of the things I appreciated so much about her.

"Thanks Mom."

"I just came by to congratulate you and say goodnight. I love you, darling."

"I love you too, Mom." I helped her out the door, and off she limped to her room.

**nextday nextday nextday nextday**

The next day I hurried off to school as fast as possible, hoping Father wouldn't see me. After last night, I was scared to be anywhere near him.

I was taking notes of the Teacher's long, boring speech. It was occupying my hands, and keeping my mind busy.

"Light Yagami. What are you writing?" The teacher interrupted himself.

"Copying your speech, sir."

"May I see it, then?"

I brought my notebook to the front of the class, and handed it to him. After glancing thumbing through it, he waved me back to my seat.

An hour or so later, he dismissed class.

I trudged home to do my chores and get my homework done before Father came home and I had to leave.

"Hey Light, do you wanna go over to Mitchell's house and hang?"

"No thanks, I'm busy today." I said, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Gotcha. Laters, man."

**la la la la la la**

"Hey Light, what's going on? Why is your door locked?" Sayu questioned. I stood up from my desk, abandoning my homework, to get the door for her.

"Actually, you were just turning it the wrong way." I smiled.

Sayu laughed as well.

I frowned. If Father came home while Sayu was in here...

"What wrong, Light? Are you okay?"

"It's nothing. So, what's the problem?"

"Math. I'm, like, the only one that doesn't get this stuff!"

I chuckled.

"Again?"

Sayu pouted.

"Of course I'll help. But if you hear Father coming home, you need to go. Understood?"

She nodded energetically.

"Understood."

**meanwhile meanwhile meanwhile meanwhile**

There was a platform down in the center of the room with raised levels of seat and chairs surrounding it. All of those chairs were filled.

Over the loudspeaker, the crackly voices and arguments droned on.

"...over fifty heart attacks, all to criminals who were either being held in prison, or were wanted by police for various crimes. We're assuming that there are other criminal's deaths who have been unaccounted for. In which case, the death toll could be over one hundred."

There was silence in the crowd.

"Ah, Chief Yagami." Matsuda acknowledged the older man's arrival.

"Yes. Sorry. I had to take an urgent call from back home."

The conversation resumed.

"At any rate, these were criminals who were probably facing execution sooner or later. Perhaps we should-" He was cut off.

"Why should it matter if it's criminals or someone innocent? Last time I checked, murder is still murder!"

"It's still too early to consider these as a homicide."

"But then how do all these people have heart attacks at the same time? That's not coincidence, it's murder!"

"You think it's possible to simultaneously kill all these people at different locations?"

"We're considering this as a murder plot that being carried out as a large part of an organization."

"If it is a large organization, I'm suspecting the FBI or the CIA."

This comment angered quite a few in the crowd. They all continued shouting.

"I dare you to say that again!"

"Calm down, this is not the time to be joking around! We need to confirm that these are homicides and not coincidences!"

"Well, in that case, we have no choice but to bring in L."

The room silenced.

"You're kidding, we don't even know how to contact him!"

"L is already on."

Once more, the room silenced. A man walked out onto the main platform. His footsteps echoed.

"Gentlemen, L has already begun his investigation on these incidents." The man in the hat and trench coat announced.

"Please be silent. L would now like to address you all."

He pulled open a laptop with the letter L on it.

L spoke.

"Greetings to all of you who have come here. I am L. The difficulty in this case is it's unprecedented scope. Make no mistake, we're witnessing an atrocious case of mass murder, one that is unforgivable. This case can not be solved without the full cooperation of the ICPO. And as all of the police organizations we represent throughout the world, you need to make the decision to fully support the investigation at this meeting. Also, we require additional cooperation from Japan's international police agency."

"What? Why Japan in particular?" Matsuda and Chief Yagami asked, jumping up.

"Part of the guilty parties individually targeting Japanese criminals, so there's a strong possibility that they're Japanese, or at least hiding in Japan. "

"What is all this based on?" Chief Yagami questioned.

"Why Japan? I think I'll be able to provide you with proof of it after I directly confront Kira."

"A direct confrontation?"

"At any rate, I would like to set up the investigation headquarters in Japan."

**endmeeting endmeeting endmeeting**

After being dismissed from the meeting, Matsuda and I parted ways, each towards our own house. Light kept himself out of my way like a smart child, which was strange because he was unusually dumb. He probably cheated to get all those A's or something.

I settled in on my bed, ignoring Ryuk. I flipped on the TV.

Twenty minutes into my soap opera, something happens.

"We apologize for interrupting this program. We are now bringing you a live worldwide message from the ICPO meeting."

"What the hell?" I muttered. Ryuk leaned in towards the screen a bit more than normal.

A man with dark hair and a long, taunt face appeared on screen.

"I'm the head of an international police task force, which includes members of all known nations. I am Lind L. Taylor, otherwise known as L."

"Is it really that easy?" I asked myself as I grabbed the Death Note and a pen.

"Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act in history. I will not rest until the person or people responsible are brought to justice. Kira, I will hunt you down, I will find you."

Ryuk started talking, but I once more ignored him.

"Kira, I've got a pretty good idea of what your motivation might be, and I can guess what you hope to achieve. However, what you're doing right now is evil."

I snorted.

"Evil? Yeah right, _Lind._"

I wrote down his name, taking my good time to do it.

Forty seconds later, the man on the screen shuddered. He yelped before slumping over on the chair.

I laughed and laughed and laughed, mocking the dead man for his stupidity.

Until the screen changed to a letter L.

"I had to test this just in case, but I never thought it would actually happen."

Damnit, wasn't that the direct confrontation and test?

"Kira, it seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me, Kira. If you didn't kill Lind L. Taylor, the man you just saw die on television, I should tell you that he's an inmate, who's execution was scheduled for today. It was not me."

"What?" I stuttered.

"The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn't have heard about him on TV or through the internet. It appears that not even you have access to information about these types of criminals. "

Ryuk laughed. "He gotcha there."

I was too shocked to move. I hadn't been put on that case…and no one had run this through me first.

"But I assure you, L is real, I do exist. Now, try to kill me. What's wrong, hurry up. Right now, you and me. I can't wait for it, do it already, I haven't got all day. Come on, Kira, kill me! Can't you do it?"

A moment's pause.

"Well, Kira, it seems that you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favor. I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a world wide broadcast, the truth is, we are only broadcasting it in the Konto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you, but it looks like that won't be necessary. I now know where you are."

Ryuk wouldn't shut up. He was laughing at me. Endlessly laughing.

"We decided to broadcast in Konto first because of it's large population, and luckily, we found you. To be completely honest with you, I never really expected that things would go this well, but it won't be too long now till I'll be able to sentence you to death. Naturally, I'm very interested to know how you're able to commit these murders without being present. But, I don't mind waiting a little bit longer. You'll answer all of my questions when I catch you. Let's meet again soon, Kira."

The TV went blank.

And I was furious.

"LIGHT!"

The boy slowly slid inside the room.

"Yes, Father?"

I grabbed him by the collar and smashed him to the ground.

I knew he never fought back because of his fear for my wife, his Mother.

But that just made it all the sweeter.

**So Chief Yagami is Kira. **

**Yay plot twists?**


	3. Chief

**Disclaimer-All these wonderful characters here do not belong to me. Otherwise, things would have happened quite differently.**

**To the anonymous reviewer-Thank you! You're the first reviewer! And don't worry, it may not be this chapter, but soon, they'll meet. :)**

**Okay, I'm a Chief Yagami fan, but for the purpose of this story, he has to be the bad guy. Sorry!**

**Begin!**

"Alright, let's start with the tip line reports."

"Yes sir."

The meeting of the Japanese police force began.

"Up to this point we've received three thousand twenty-nine responses about the murders via telephone and email. Most of them have been curious citizens and prank calls but there are fourteen people who claim to either know Kira or have seen him. All fourteen accounts were followed up on and carefully documented on. However, nobody can provide any information that wasn't already publicly available."

I let out a quick smirk before regaining my 'poker face'.

"And last week, there was an additional twenty-one who called and claimed to be Kira"

I disguised my laugh as a cough. What fools would actually do that? Idiots.

"We didn't want to rule anything out, so we followed standard procedure and created files for all twenty-one of them."

"Uh-huh, alright. On to the victim reports." I said.

"Yes sir."

Mogi sat down as another man stood.

"On further investigation, we have confirmed that information of the heart attack victims was in fact publicly available in Japan immediately prior to their deaths. Also," He glanced at the screen with the letter L on it, "concerning L's request that we investigate the time of death for each victim, we found that all of them occurred between the hours of four pm and two am on weekdays, local time, and sixty-eight percent of them occurred eight pm and twelve am. Weekends and holidays seem to be the exception to this rule, as the times vary more widely than the week."

L spoke in his warped voice.

"That information is extremely relevant to us. It suggests, that given the times of death, our suspect could very well be a student."

A student? Wait! That was...that was the perfect idea! I could get rid of that spoiled brat, once and for all! I'd been doing those hours originally because of convenience, but now...I had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Based on the fact that Kira is only killing criminals, I think it's safe to assume that he's driven by a very unrealistic notion of justice. It's not impossible that he may even aspire to be some god-like figure. We're dealing with an individual who has a very childish view of what's right and wrong. Of course, this is new speculation at this point, but still, I recommend you to re-examine any assumptions made to whether or not our suspect is or could be a student. We must consider every possibility. I believe that is the shortest way to finding and arresting Kira. Please, continue with your report."

Childish? Bastard doesn't know what he's talking about.

"Does anyone else have something they would like to add?" I asked the room.

No one.

"Before I go, I have one more additional request. This is directed to the team that's investigating the TV news, victims, and the internet. I would like you to go back and take a closer look at the exact way in which the victims identities were made public. Be as thorough as possible. In particular I want to know if photo's of the victims were made available to the public in Japan. I'll leave it to you." The screen flashed blank, and the elusive L once more was gone.

The man in the trench coat and hat snapped the computer shut before walking out the door.

**later later later later later**

I yawned and stretched. These late night were not good for me.

"Chief." Matsuda called.

"Mmm?"

"You look like you could use one of these. Sleeping much?" He asked while handing me one of the two plastic coffee cups.

"Thank you. That'll do the trick." I said, accepting the cup.

He smiled.

"Come on. Let's head back. I'm sure your family is worried because of how late you are working tonight."

I chuckled.

"I'm sure you're right, Matsuda. I bet they're worried sick."

**meanwhile meanwhile meanwhile meanwhile meanwhile**

"I knew I could count on you, Light!" Sayu exclaimed.

I smiled.

"Hey, what are brothers for if they can't do their sister's homework for them?"

She pouted.

"I only ask when I don't understand."

"Hmm. And how often is that?" I teased her.

For that, I received a well-deserved slapped with a book.

"Sayu darling, where are you?" Father asked from the hallway.

I stiffened, and Sayu snatched up her things. She dashed for the door, but I pulled her back.

"Wait." I hissed in her ear.

I held her until the footsteps passed the door and faded.

"Hurry."

Sayu opened the door and took off, only to smash into Father.

"Sayu! What are you doing in here?" He exclaimed, giving me a nasty look.

"Oh, ummm..."

"She needed to borrow a pencil, Father. She was just now returning it." I lied as quickly as I could.

"Ahhh..." I knew he didn't buy it.

"Sayu, why don't we go down to dinner?"

"Okay, Dad." She glanced over her shoulder at me with a worried expression before being tugged away softly by Father.

I banged my head on my desk.

"Shit..."

**time time time time time time time time time time **

I awoke to my stomach gurgling. I glanced at the clock. Midnight. I should probably be able to sneak downstairs and grab some food.

Creeping past Father's room, though...I heard something.

"It'll be much easier this way. And since he's smart, they'll suspect he hacked my files. All the better. My part is to make this look as much like him as I possibly can. My acting skills must be flawless." I glanced in the room. There sat Father, writing in a black notebook. The TV was on the news channel.

After another five minutes of this, he clicked the news off and flicked the notebook shut. There was white writing on the cover, too small to read from this distance.

"Time to get the boy." He rose to his feet.

I scurried back to my room, hunger forgotten.

Lurching footsteps came towards my room as I scrambled to get under the covers. I was 'asleep' seconds before the door to my room opened.

"Wake up, you son of a bitch." He shook me.

I slid my eyes open.

"Let's go."

He dragged me barefoot out to the car and tossed me into the back seat. The car shot off.

"Why was Sayu in your room?"

"She was borrowing a pencil."

"Of _course _she was just borrowing a pencil." His words were heavy with sarcasm.

I frowned.

"We're here. Get out and on the ground."

I refused to get up.

"Hmph. And here I'd thought I'd broken the spirit in you years ago." He muttered.

Father got close to my face.

"Well, we'll just have to fix that."

**nextday nextday nextday nextday nextday**

"What?" I exclaimed, jumping out of my chair at work the next day. "I don't believe this! Another twenty-three victims yesterday? Are these confirmed?" Of course. I was the one that killed them. I knew they were.

"Yes."

"The day before, there were another twenty-three victims. He's killing one off every hour on the hour."

"Considering that this new pattern has been going on for two weekdays, it does punch some holes in the theory that our suspect is a student."

"Maybe not. Anybody can skip two days of school."

L's mangled voice spoke.

"Your missing the point. It does appear less likely now that Kira is a student, but that's not the message he's sending by doing this. Ask yourselves why every hour, and why are all these victims in prison, where they're sure to be discovered immediately? Why not other criminals like before? I believe Kira is telling us that not only can he kill people from a distance, but he can also determine the time of death. But something's not right. As soon as we began to suspect that Kira was a student, the pacing of the killings changed, as if to contradict that theory. Coincidence? No. Too convenient"

I hid a grin behind my hands.

"This can only mean that Kira has access to police information. It's obvious now. This is a direct challenge to me."

**Later later later later later later later later**

"He's figured part of it out. It's only a matter of time before I place the main evidence, the death note, in Light's hands."

I smirked, and Ryuk stared at me.

"Only a matter of time..." He echoed.

**L**

"So Kira has found a way to obtain information from the task force headquarters. This is one fact that can not be ignored. But what does he get out of all this? What is he hoping to achieve in the end?" I mused.

I glanced over at my inspiration, a little, green, beat-up teddy bear.

"What do you think, Mi? Do you know who Kira is?"

**HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ HQ **

"What's this about?" I questioned the three men in front of me.

"With all due respect, Chief, we're resigning. We demand that you assign us to a different case. Otherwise you can have our badges right here and now."

There were gasps throughout the room.

My plan was working. The important part was to make sure L and the team didn't trust each other. Think about, could you trust someone who's face and name you didn't know? When L discovers that Kira is getting confidential information, he'll be obligated to start investigating the police to find the source of the leak. When that happens, it'll only be a matter of time before L becomes convinced that Light is Kira. He'll come out of the shadows to work with me, his father. And then I'll eliminate him, right before arresting Light. It would be perfect.

"Why? You're good cops."

"Isn't it clear? It's because we value our lives, Sir. If what L says is true, Kira has some ESP power that allows him to kill people indirectly from anywhere. Well, if I were Kira, Sir, I would probably want to try and get rid of the people who were trying to catch me."

"Let's face it, he knows he'll be sentenced to death if he's caught."

"We all sat here and watched when L decided to pull that media stunt and challenged Kira to kill him. Well, it was all very impressive at the time, but then again, L never had to show his face or reveal his name. I'm sure you recall L's last request. He asked if we'd take a closer look at how these victims identities were made public, and specifically whether photos of the victims were available to the public prior to their deaths." He slapped his palms to the table. "Well it turns out he was right. Every single one of those victims names and photos were broadcasted to the Japanese public and then they died. Unlike someone we know," He glanced at the letter L on the screen, "we're investigating this case wearing police id's with our names and photos on them. Anybody with a computer can find out who we are. We don't hide our faces, we're out in the open!"

"Sir, the truth is, we could all be killed by Kira at any time."

"For these reasons we refuse to continue working this case."

"Excuse us, Chief." They all said in unison.

"Hey! Stop. All of you. Hold it right there."

The door shut behind them. I turned my laugh into a cough. Many more would be next. I'd have to kill, them later, but for now, it'll do.

**WATARI WATARI WATARI WATARI WATARI**

I looked on screen at the pale boy.

"We brought the FBI to Japan four days ago. They're fully operational. As requested, they're now gathering intel on the police."

The raven spoke. "This is the complete list?"

"Yes."

"There are one hundred forty-one people in the police force who have access to classified information regarding the investigation. I'm sure it's somewhere in this list of police officers and the people closest to them where we will find our suspect."

I noted the circles under his eyes.

"Have you been feeling alright, Ryuzaki? Sleeping well?"

He glanced up from the file he was looking at.

"Sleep?"

"Yes, sleep. How much sleep have you been getting lately?"

He shrugged. "Four to five hours a night?" He guessed.

I sighed. Ryuzaki pushes himself to far for his own good.

"What about the other case you've been working on? Have any luck with that?"

"No, Watari. I've had no luck at finding Mi."

**LIGHT'S HOUSE LIGHT'S HOUSE LIGHT'S HOUSE**

"Has the agent started following Light yet?" I asked Ryuk.

"Yes. He has. It's creepy, how he takes notes of every little thing the boy does."

"What is his name?" I held up an apple to tempt the shinigami.

He moaned. He stood firm for a moment, before snatching the apple from my hand as he mumbled a name.

I slowly got up, and walked to the window, and pulled up the blind.

"Raye Pennbar." I smiled. "I know just how to play this."

**L**

*Beep Beep Beep*

"Yes Watari?

"Three more heart attack victims, but the circumstances of their deaths are different from what we've seen so far."

"What do you mean by different?"

"I'm sending you copy of a letter as well as pictures taken at the scene."

"Okay."

My screen suddenly filled up with images.

A dead man in a bathroom. A picture drawn in blood. A letter.

"It sounds like he was afraid that Kira would find him. It's believable that our victim could have been genuinely afraid when he wrote this. We know Kira can control the time of death, but what if he can also determine the actions in the moments leading up to death? In which case..."

I sent a message to the police.

"Chief. We can't release details of theses men's deaths to the media. As far as they're concerned these are just heart attacks. I have reason to believe that Kira was performing some kind of test using these criminals. If that's the case, we don't want to be giving him the results of this information by releasing it to the public."

"Right. I understand." Chief Yagami said.

I clicked off the conversation with them, before scanning the letter for anything that might be a clue.

I gasped.

**CHIEF CHIEF CHIEF CHIEF CHIEF CHIEF **

"Be ready, Ryuk. Phase two begins...now!"

**Ugh. School starts in three days, so I'm trying to update as much as possible right now. **

**It another chapter or two, Ryuzaki and Light meet. Just thought you'd want to know. Slow beginning. *Shrugs***

**The longest chapter I've ever written ^-^**


	4. To Do, Ryuzaki?

**Woohoo! Hey people! I love you reviewers! You are so awesome!**

**Anonymous- XXXXX :Hehehehehe :)**

**howcanihelpyou :Thank you! I will!**

**LawlietLight7 :Yeah, he is a douche. Uh-oh... **

**Failing Wings :His Dad hates him because he wanted a daughter, but gets stuck with a son as a firstborn.**

**TwilightHaseo :Yeah, grammar kind of isn't my strong suit. Sorry. :) Thanks.**

**dragonfire04 :Don't worry. I plan on it. I really like writing this story.**

"Hey! Sorry, did I keep you waiting?" I asked.

"Oh, it's okay, Light! I just got here myself!"

I smiled. Sirri and I were going for a visit to the museum today. As friends, of course.

The bus pulled up and she grabbed my arm.

"Come on, Sirri." She smiled.

We chose a seat towards the back. Right before the doors shut, a man walked on and took a seat behind us.

"I'm so excited, and the best part is, I have you all to myself!" She giggled.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. She squealed.

We pulled into the next stop. A chubby man with a half mohawk climbed aboard the bus. Sirri laughed…until the man pulled a loaded gun to the driver's head. "Stay in your seats unless you wanna die." He shouted.

We all screamed.

"Everybody shut up. Anybody moves and I'll put this bullet through this man's head." He turned to the driver.

"Alright, you listen to me. I know you've got the number of the museum. Call 'em!"

The man picked up a phone. "This is Wasaki, calling from bus 174. My bus has been high-jacked. He's holding a gun to my head!"

"Now gimme the phone!" He snatched it back. "You heard him! Now you listen up! Have a female staff member bring out all of the museum's cash from yesterday. I know it's there! Tell her to meet us two bus stops from there, and don't make me wait! If you mess with me, or try to get the police involved, I swear I'll kill every one of these passengers!" He snapped the phone shut.

Sirri was trembling next to me. I was slack jawed, eyes open wide.

I jotted a quick note to Sirri-'Don't be scared. As soon as his back is turned, I'll grab the gun out of his hand!'

The man behind me read it over my shoulder.

"Don't be stupid. That's risky. If it comes to that, I'll take care of it." He muttered to us.

"Do you have any proof that you're not his accomplice? Why should we trust you?"

Sirri looked shaken. "Accomplice?"

"Yes, I've read about this before. The first hi-jacker comes in like he's working alone. Meanwhile, the second one pretends to be a hostage and stay in the very back just in case something goes wrong."

"You...you really think he is one?" Sirri was shaking violently.

The man leaned forward.

"Here. Here's my proof." He said as he passed something over the seat.

"FBI? Okay, for the time being, I trust you."

Meanwhile, the hi-jacker was busy torturing a poor elderly woman.

Something fell out of my pocket. I leaned down to pick it up, but before my fingertips grazed the edge, it disappeared.

"What the hell is this? You guys were planning something, weren't you?"

He opened it.

"A blank piece of paper? Stupid teenager."

He glanced up behind us and his eyes popped open wider than before.

"What the hell are you? You in the very back! What do you think your doing? How long have you been hiding back there?"

We all glanced back, but there was nothing there.

He raised his gun.

"You keep away from me!"

He opened fire on thin air.

He turned and clutched at the driver.

"Stop the bus! Let me off!"

The bus crashed to a halt, and the door opened. The hi-jacker fell out into traffic to be devoured by a speeding car.

Sirri started to cry.

**At the HQ**

Everyone was quitting…it was glorious. Eventually, there were so few of us that L even came out of his hiding hole. The boy looked so pathetic, it was hard to believe that he was a genius. But that doesn't matter. Nothing does. I will have his name, and it will be soon.

**later later later later later later later later **

"Raye, how'd your day go?" My fiancée asked.

"The bus I was on got high-jacked. I had to show one of the suspects my name. But other than that, it was a great day."

"What?" Naomi screeched.

"It's no big deal. I'm positive he isn't Kira."

"What was his name?"

"Light Yagami. But honey, it's fi-"

Naomi turned back to where her husband was.

"Raye? RAYE? RAYE?"

**L**

"Please, you've gotta let me speak to L!"

I glanced down at the monitor that displayed the front lobby of the hotel. There was a woman...a very familiar women.

I called the lobby.

"Let her up to room 167 on floor 3, please."

Naomi rushed past them to the elevator.

As soon as she was inside the room, she hugged me. The other men looked up in at the screen, hearing something strange.

"Oh L! I've missed you."

"We worked together on another case." I explained to the men.

"What do you need, Naomi?"

She looked up at me. "I know who Kira is."

The conversation on the other end of the room turned silent.

"What is your evidence?"

"My fiancée, Raye Pennber, was investigating a suspect when the bus they were on got hi-jacked. He was forced to show his identification to that suspect. Later that day, he...he died."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Which suspect?"

She stared intently at her shoes.

"Light Yagami."

The Soichiro jumped up. "Impossible! That woman is utterly mad!"

"Restrain yourself, Chief." I made my tone sharp, though I'm not sure how it actually came out to them.

Everyone was either gaping at Yagami or myself.

"Soichiro, leave us. Go home. Reflect on today. The rest of you, stay."

The chief snatched his coat and his cell phone up, and then slammed the door shut.

Naomi looked up at me questioningly.

"Chief Soichiro Yagami." She stiffened.

"Yes, Light Yagami's father. Thank you for the help, Naomi. But please, go home and rest. You need it. My condolences on Raye."

After escorting her out, I turned to the other men. "You heard what she said. Now, I need your help to check this theory."

Faces stared at me, waiting for me to elaborate.

**Watching Cameras Time!**

"Sayu?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get caught by Dad this time, please. Last time really hurt." Light said. Hmmm?

"Of course. I wasn't planning on it."

I stared more intently at the screen. I'd had Matsuda get everyone out of the house earlier while the others placed cameras everywhere. We were now all watching to see what would happen, me from my room, and them from Headquarters.

"Honey, you're home early!" Mrs. Yagami exclaimed loudly from the kitchen.

"Get out." Light hissed.

The girl, Sayu, ran as fast as she could to her room. She re-set up her homework station on her desk. A moment later, Chief opened Light's door.

"Good. Sayu's not in here this time. Where are your grades, Light? You should have gotten them today, correct?"

Light's eyes widened.

"We, I mean, I, Ummm..." He stumbled over his words.

Soichiro smiled at Light. Not a happy smile, not an 'I love you smile', a threatening smile. Where had I seen that before...

"Of course, Light. When I'm done helping Sayu with her homework, I'll help you search for those grades, alright?"

Light visibly paled.

"I thought so."

With that, he left.

Light banged his head on the desk.

"I'm trying. I'm trying, but what can I do? He has Mom and Sayu. Ryuzaki, what am I supposed to do?"

I stiffened, and my eyes widened.

**Have fun until the next update. I have softball tomorrow, so I won't even begin until noon, if I'm lucky. But I'll get it up before midnight, trust me. ;)**


	5. Orange Crayon

**Darquesse : I'm so sorry about lately! Well, at least you have an update now, right?**

**Angeru : Well, I technically wasn't grounded...**

**TwilightHaseo : Haha thank you. And don't worry, I'm planning on seeing this through until the end! ...You just gave me an idea... hehehehe**

**Elanor Pratt : I kind of like evil Chief too. He's starting to grow on me haha.**

**howcanihelpyou : :)**

**CocoBunni96 : Yay! You do too! **

**Darquesse : I'm trying! I think I found a solution! :) I'm the same with the grammar thing.**

**SharinganWeasel : ...Yeah...I just noticed that... haha**

**Let the races begin!**

So, everything was going according to plan. L suspects Light, and I'll place enough evidence to fully incriminate him. I'd originally done this because I was bored, but now that I had motivation, it was turning out to be quite fun.

"I'm back to help you search for your grades. It seems like Sayu understood the material tonight."

He lifted his head off the desk and stared at me with large eyes.

I smiled.

"Well, if you can't find it, I'll have the school mail out another one tomorrow."

Light squeezed his eyes shut. He slowly opened them, before taking the card with the grades out of the basket it was hiding in.

I searched carefully for the reason why he wouldn't show me the card.

"An A-, Light? Really? Well, you know what must be done..." I pretended to feel sorry for him, but it is obvious I am lying.

I took a step closer. Light took three back. We stay in this pattern until Light hits the wall.

**later later later later later later later**

I pop my arm back in place, barely suppressing a groan. That last one really hurt. I can tell that one of my fingers is broken. There was no way I can sneak this past Mom, with the way it hangs funny. Yes, it hurts. But I've had worse.

I picked up the phone and dialed with my good hand.

"Misa? Yeah, it's Light. I...tripped...again. A finger is all I know that is broken for sure. Other than that, it's your territory. As soon as possible? Thanks, Misa, I really appreciate it. Oh, and could you bring some bandages, please?"

I was known for my phone straight-forward phone-calls. They just fit my personality.

"I'll be over momentarily! And you're a horrible liar, Light." Her perky voice declared before hanging up.

A minute later, there was a knock on my window. There was Misa, clad in the usual black silk.

I slid my window open to let the doctor inside my room. She glanced at the blood on my shirt before shaking her head.

"That man is disgusting, Light. How can you stand it? I would have called the police by now!"

"My dad is the police, Misa." She frowned.

"Oh yeah."

**L**

The task force on the other end of the screen were silent, as was I, both from different shocks. There was no possible way that this could be him...but it obviously was. He had called out my true name, the one that only Watari and Mi knew.

And where did-...Wait...

Mi.

Light.

Yagami. YagaMI.

I had to get over there. Whenever that blonde nurse left, I had to get Light. Immediately.

She was currently bandaging his arm, where Chief had reopened an old wound for the millionth time, apparently. A bloody arm...

Clue after clue kept coming into plain sight. The only question was if Light was Kira or not, but...but if that was so, he would have killed chief, wouldn't he? None of this was making sense. My brain was going haywire, I-

"Oh, god!" My gaze came back to the screen.

"I'm so sorry! That was an accident!" The girl stumbled over her words in a rush to get them out.

"I didn't mean to bend your finger, Light! I'm so sorry!"

Light was trying as hard as possible not to cry out again.

"Shut up before Father hears you, Misa. Please." There was pain in the voice.

Misa silently nodded and finished with the fingers.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" She muttered for him.

"I have to. I'll just say I smashed my hand in the car."

She raised her eyebrows. "And the arm?"

"Easy enough to hide. As if I haven't been doing this my whole life, Misa." She nodded solemnly.

"How is your mother's leg?"

Light groaned and hid his face in his arms. Misa stood up and said briskly, "Well, I must be going. Other patients to see, you get the idea. Goodbye, Light."

With those passing words, she jumped out of the window and got to the ground by whatever magical means she used.

"Great. Now I've pissed off the fourth person I've ever given a real shit about. I'm not allowed any contact with Mom and Sayu, my doctor hates me, and Ryuzaki..." Light trailed off, glancing up to the ceiling.

"Whatever he's doing, I hope he's forgiven me for leaving. I was already too late as it was. Mom's leg was done for when I got home."

He reached under the bed and pulled out a box, one that had a bear, a torn picture, and a note written in orange, clumsy handwriting.

**THE PAST THE PAST THE PAST THE PAST THE PAST**

Tears streaming down my face, I wrote. In orange, my favorite color, I put a maze of words on the paper.

I wrote to Mi, the friend lost to me. My first, only, and best friend.

'Why? We all cared about you, Mi. Why do you have to go back to them? They only hurt you. Please, please come back. Please, Mi. I need you. I...I love you, Mi. Come back, for me, please?'

Crumbling up the letter, I ran out to the spot in the woods where I'd met him, and threw the note to the ground before running back home.

^Maybe, if I'd stayed a little longer, I'd have felt the eyes on my back. Maybe I'd have seen the little rustle in the bushes when a small, bruised and bloody hand snatched the note. And maybe I'd have heard the soft, high-pitched sobs.^

**CURRENT L CURRENT L CURRENT L CURRENT L**

"No way..." I breathed out softly.

"L?" Matsuda asked.

I shook my head rapidly to clear it, before telling them to do the plan forming in my head that was getting more and more real by the moment.

**I love all you reviewers! You are the reason I write!**


	6. Ry Ki

**Explanation on bottom!**

"What happened to you fingers, Light?" A dark haired girl asked the next day at school.

"They got slammed in the door. It's okay, though, Sirri."

The girl nodded, and turned back to her group of friends without a second glance at Light.

Light sat down in his seat, carefully pulling his books from his backpack.

"Now, I hope you've all had a good weekend, class, because today is going to be a very long day." The teacher said pleasantly while walking in.

A group of students sitting in the back of the room groaned.

"Oh yes, and we have a new student. Class, meet Ry Ki." Some snickered at the four letter name.

I stepped casually into the room, bent over, hands in the pockets of my jeans.

"Light, seeing as your the least likely to prank and/or injure Ry, he's your responsibility for the week. I also expect you to get him up to speed. If he fails, it's over your head."

Light nodded slowly, not taking his eyes from my face.

**LIGHT LIGHT LIGHT LIGHT LIGHT LIGHT LIGHT LIGHT LIGHT**

There was something familiar about the jet black hair, the tired eyes with rings around them, the slouch. I just couldn't quite place it...

"Is this seat taken?" Ry asked, gesturing towards the empty chair beside me.

"It's yours." I reply.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked, glancing down at it.

"Nothing, Ry. Absolutely nothing."

He nodded, and began to doodle on a notepad instead of listen to the teacher.

Whoever this kid was, he has nerve.

**LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER**

"Where do you live?" Ry asked.

"What?" I stumbled over shoes and nearly dropped my bag in the mud.

"I said, where do you live?"

"Why would you need to know that?" I was a little angry, yes. Why the HELL would he need to know that? All day, he'd been asking question after question!

"We need to study, remember?" Oh, yeah...

"Can we do this some other night?"

"If you don't tell me, I'll follow you there and knock on your door all night. I'm really behind on my lessons."

I groaned. Shit, shit, shit!

"You've got to do whatever I say exactly when I say with no questions asked, alright?" He looked at me strangely.

"Dad's having a few friends over tonight."

"Oh." He nodded. "Let's go."

**Okay, I'm sorry, but this chapter had to be cut majorly short! I'll do all notifications to reviews next chapter. I'm sorry, but I had to get this one up. Mom's going to clean the computer in a few minutes, which also means deleting all files. So I figured I'd rather have this up short than start over again. Next chapter will be longer**


	7. Studying

**Has it been a while? Yes. Will there be time between the chapters? Yes. Have I overcome my writers block? We'll see.**

**To all those loyal people who have stayed on board with me this far, and all the new comers: thank you. **

Light stopped in front of his house. He pointed to a tree.

"Climb up that and stay completely silent in my room. I'll be up in a minute."

I stepped carefully on the tree, making sure it would support my weight. After trusting it, I made my way up the tree, before sliding inside the open window. I could just make out what they were saying downstairs.

"Where is Father?"

"He'll be home in a few minutes. He just left to pick up his friend from the airport."

"Thank God." Light breathed what I assumed to be a sigh of relief.

"What's going on down there?" I asked into the camera.

A little speaker in my pocket replied, "Light's getting a snack to take upstairs."

A moment later, the door opened and Light came in carrying a bowl of chocolate and popcorn.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted, so..."

I took the chocolate from the bowl. "This will do."

He stared at me, as if trying to figure something out. He opened his mouth.

*Crash*

His jaw snapped closed.

"Get in the closet. I'll be right back."

Light dashed out the door.

"What's going on, Matsuda?"

"Chief and someone else just entered! Light just came downstairs. He's..."

A large snapping sound floated up the stairs.

"Matsuda!"

"Chief just knocked the door off of it's hinges. I guess he's been doing to many police exercises. And...someone I've never seen before is following him. He looks quite similar to Lind L Taylor."

I opened the door to Mi's..._Light's _room enough to catch the conversation.

"...is Mikami. He'll be here for a day or so."

"It's very nice to meet you, Mikami. I'm Mrs. Yagami. And this is Sayu, our daughter."

"Where's the brat? Mikami is eager to meet him."

"He's not home at the moment. He said he'd be back around seven."

"Hmph."

I glanced over at the stairwell to see Light creeping up. As soon as he reached the hallway, he bolted towards the bedroom. I ducked inside just before he slid inside the room.

"Um, hey Ry. I'm sorry but could we do this somewhere else? Like, the park or something?"

"Sure."

**AT THE PARK AT THE PARK AT THE PARK AT THE PARK**

As I settled onto the bench, I glanced over at Ry. I hoped he hadn't heard Father or Mom. It would be just my luck to have a stranger figure it all out on his first day. Ugh.

"So, where do we need to start?" Might as well know, right?

Dark eyes peered back at me.

"What happened back there?" Well shit. So much for that idea.

"Nothing. My Father and his friend got home, and you know how adults are. Loud, noisy..."

"Okay. So what really happened?"

I bit my lip. "Let's work for now. I'll...explain later, I guess. So what page?"

"164."

**LATER LATER LATER LATER LATER**

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" Light looked confused.

"I said, what are you doing tonight? Just a little curious."

"Nothing." He looked down at the ground. "Hopefully." He muttered as an afterthought.

I stood. "Oops. I think that I left something at your house. How tragic. Let's go get it."

His head jerked up, alarmed. "No way! I don't even know you! And remember, Father's having company tonight! I'll just bring it to you tomorrow!"

"Mmm…no, I really need it tonight. Homework and all." A lie, of course. But he didn't need to know that.

"But you can't stay, Ry!"

I slung my book-bag over my shoulder.

"Just don't tell your folks. I can hide, if that's what you need me to do. I really don't want them to know I'm there, okay? We'll be fast."

Light slumped in defeat. "Fine. Just a quick in-and-out thing…"

I grinned. "See, that wasn't so hard. Now let's go."

**Unfortunately, it's a shorter chapter, but I'm happy to have it up. See you next time!**


	8. Feet

I'm Baaaackkkkk! *Tries to sound creepy and fails*

Okay, so anyways, Happy Thanksgiving, if you celebrate it!

**icywarm-Yeah, I like it when I update, too, because then I don't feel really bad if I don't have time to work on an update that day. Make sense? I dunno. :)**

**scarletteaiden-Poor, poor Light. And I'm happy to be back, too. Even if it takes a little while. ^_^**

**Darquesse-I love the word glomp. Did I make you wait too long, or is the shinigami on it's way? *cowers in fear* **

**SharinganWeasel-Random is the world. :)**

**Josefin Tonks-haha funny!**

**CocoBunni96-Definitely! **

**Aya Toshu-That's one of the reasons I made him the villain, actually. O_O**

**yueli-chan=Thank you so much for the feedback!**

**HinaLuvLuvChan-Can't believe I did, either! Actually, I really like him. But every story needs a villain, right? :)**

**yaminokokorouta-Thank you. I don't now what my life would be like if creativity didn't exist.**

**darknesslover009-I'm going to work on updating more consistently. Hopefully, I'll get better on that.**

_AT HOUSE AT HOUSE AT HOUSE_

"Up the tree again." I said to Ry.

How does this happen to me? I get stuck tutoring the new kid, and he's spending the night on the day Father's friend comes into town. What the hell? How did I get suckered into this?

Ry nodded back to me, and then climbed up the tree. I noticed he was barefoot. _Just like Ryuzaki always was..._

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Are you sure this is the way?" I glanced ahead through the floor. There were so many sharp things you could step on. I'm sure that most of them would hurt, even through the thin shoes on my feet.

Ryuzaki gave me a sideways grin, asking, "Why? Scared yet?"

I felt my face flushing. "No! Just wondering."

My answer had come too quickly, though, and was easy to see through. He smirked.

"Thought so. Come one! I won't let anything happen to you. Let's just get over there so we can have some cake!"

I rolled my eyes. Ryuzaki and his sugar.

He took my arm and pulled me through the prickly ground, full of gumballs and broken glass. **(Okay, some plants have pinecones to disperse of their seeds. Some use gumballs, which are little round wooden balls with spike sticking out in every direction. They really hurt to step on. I used to have two of those trees in my backyard)**

As we crossed the yard, I glanced over at Ryuzaki's shoes. Wait...not shoes, bare feet!

"Where are your shoes?" He paused, startled by my outburst.

"I just felt more comfortable without them." He had a scar on his heel, a jagged line. It was the first time I'd noticed it.

And then he was dragging me through the yard towards the kitchen once more.

_**End Flashback**_

Ry Ki...

"Hey, what's your middle name?" I called up softly.

"What's it to you?" His eye twitched on the last word.

I blinked, then shoved the startling idea out of my mind. Impossible. There was no way. I grinned at my childish though.

I'd given up hope of seeing Ryuzaki a long time ago.

But still...It couldn't hurt to investigate, right? Because who else didn't wear shoes? He'd even gone so far as to taking them off in the middle of one of the teacher's lectures ..and he definitely wasn't wearing them now.

_**Yeah, it's a shorter chapter. But I thought that was a good place to end it. And also, a thanks for Aya Toshu, who's giving me a little extra push in the right direction. Go you. You get a penguin.**_


	9. Would he?

**Darquesse: I like the name Boblet. And yay, I live on! :) Wait...yet? And don't worry...you'll see. Maybe not now, but soon.**

**PockyPlease3: Thank you! I really enjoy writing, but it feels nice knowing people out there actually read it, and like it.**

**icywarm: (: First reviewer gets that honor, so good job! And rambling can lead to great ideas and fascinating conclusions, so ramble on!**

**HinaLuvLuvChan: One day, fluff shall claim it's rightful place as it's own category. See you there when it does ;) **

**WindSpirit1111: It's totally not cheesy. And glad to have put a smile on your face. :D**

**CocoBunni96: (*) Make sure to feed him every day. His name is Paco. (:**

**Fadey: Woohoo! Update :)**

**labbDEATHNOTELawlietlightfan: Aw, thank you! There are lots of fics on here that are way better than mine, but thank you so much! And I'm seeing this story through to the end.**

**And here we are again. :) What's everyone been up to? Hope all goes well for you. I can't tell you how many near heart attacks I've had writing this: from the crashing computer, or the freezing computer, or the exiting out of my stuff before saving computer. Blech. And, here is the story!**

**Light's Mind**

The scar was still on my mind when I slid inside the door. The first thing I saw was Mom and Sayu cooking, while Father and his friend were sitting at the table drinking beer. Three or four empty bottles of Budweiser **(I don't know of any Japanese beers, so sorry) **littered the floor at their feet.

"Mikami!" He exclaimed, looking in my direction. "Looks like you'll get your chance tonight. After we talk business, of course."

The man, Mikami, nodded. Then, grinning, he added "Let's talk now so we can start sooner, my God."

The corner of Father's mouth twitched. Mikami's eyes widened, then shrank back down to normal size.

I raised my eyebrows at them, as if they were dim witted, before turning away and letting the fear consume my face. Pausing outside the door to my room, I took a moment to compose my face. After I'd calmed, I opened the door to find that Ry...well, Ry either had the power's of invisibility, or he wasn't there.

**"Ry" Five Minutes Ago**

Okay, being nosy was my job, but I felt a little rude invading Light's personal space. I glance through his diary, searching for key words like "Kira", "Death", "Kill", that sort of thing. Even though at this point I was positive, as were the others, that he wasn't Kira. But, one of the entries from a few nights ago was really...weird.

"Matsuda."

"Yes, sir?"

"I'm going to read out loud. Please record all that I say, starting now." I paused before plowing on, "I think Father's gone insane. Last night, through the wall, with no apparent trigger cause, he started mumbling to himself. For future reference, here's what was said. 'A shinigami. A God of Death, huh? Well, I'm not surprised, in fact, Ryuk, I've been waiting for you. Real...didn't take me long...of it's power...what I'm gonna do...prepared myself...Ryuk...shinigami has come...take my soul, right?...all I want and I won't be punished?...God...New world.' I don't know whether to be thrilled about Father's insanity or not. He's dangerous enough as it is, but he'd be even worse than that if he was crazy. Then again, he might kill himself. That's something to consider."

"New suspect: Chief Yagami."

With that I closed the book, and left the room. And off I dashed to chief's.

**Light Present**

What? Where the hell was he? Why the hell would I believe that he would stay put for even such a short period of time?

I left my room in favor of the hall. If Father or Mikami found out, I'd be near dead, just like last time I'd had someone over.

I walked as swiftly as I dared. I glanced into every room I passed, but found nothing. The only room left was Father's...but...he wouldn't...

Would he?

Oh yeah. He definitely would.

There he sat on floor by the edge of Father and Mom's bed.

"Get your ass back to my room now!"

His head jerked up, startled. He held something against his chest, but I had no time to worry about that now. I heard two sets of feet coming up the stairs. Ry's eyes widened as he, too, heard it.

We reached my room, and I shoved him into the closet. I joined him after I'd heard Father's door shut. Glaring, I questioned, "What'd you take from his room?"

He frowned. "Light, do you think you can keep a secret?"

I blinked, then looked down at my feet. Yes I could definitely keep a secret. Perfectly hidden, all these years, and still no one knew about-

My thoughts jarred to a halt.

Ry was half turned away from me. While I'd been thinking, my gaze had wandered across his feet, to his heel. On that heel was a jagged scar.

My head jerked up to his. I once more stared into the familiar eyes that had changed my life.


	10. Old Habbits

**Steel Drums and Island Dances-Haha. And thank you!**

**icywarm-Epic rant :) I learned quite a bit from that, and enjoyed reading it. And I'll definitely check them out.**

**WindSpirit1111-Viola! Yeah, sorry bout that little cliffy. Normally, I try to avoid doing those, but...I thought it would be best to end that one, and this one, like that. :)**

**Secretly Twisted-dun dun dun! Here it is! ;)**

**AyameRose-Thank you! Actually, I got the idea for this story last year, and it's just kind of stuck with me until I finally decided to let it out and write it. Glad I did. (:**

**HybridRebellion-Itciban. I'll use that. Thank you. :)**

**l L . C h A n-Totally. And sorry for making it so spacey! It wouldn't stay, otherwise. I have no clue why it wouldn't, but it just wouldn't. So sorry! **

**Aya Toshu-I think he freaks out a bit...But who knows? :)**

**ILuvYa44-In truth, I never really liked Mikami, either. But I did feel bad for him at the end. He was only doing what he believed in for his 'God'.**

**PockyPlease3-Neither can I! It's fun seeing what all the people say after I update. So, here ya go!**

**CocoBunni96-HI PACO! **

**I was glancing through at the names of everyone who's reviewed for this story, and there are some really interesting names. Good job for creativity. **

**Y'know what my friend told me yesterday? Have you ever looked at Light's last name, backwards? Yagami. Imagay. I'm a gay. Ironic, huh?**

**L TIME**

I tread carefully through the Chief's room. I couldn't be too loud, for fear of being caught.

It is hard to look for something if you don't have even the slightest clue of what it is**. **

I'd searched the entire bedroom for anything suspicious before I thought about the mattress. Criminals are always hiding things under there. Stolen money, lists of victims, lists of soon to be victims, dead bodies, guns, list of 'friends'...you see a lot of things in this business.

Shifting it over slightly, I saw the corner of something black peek out. Pushing the mattress all the way over, I saw it fully. A dark book with the title _"Death Note" _on it. This was obviously something, right?

I was still, silently pondering what this new development would mean, how it would affect-

"Get your ass back to my room now!"

I mentally jumped, and my head swung up as well. I clutched the Note to my chest, my heart racing, bumping in my chest. But it was just Light. I relaxed for a fraction of a second until I heard a thumping coming from the stairs. Eyes widening, we ran to his room.

As we entered the room, I felt a shove on my back, and I went sprawling into the closet. A moment later, he joined me there.

"What'd you take from his room?" His eyes were serious, boring into mine. I felt the corners of my mouth tug down.

"Light, do you think you can you keep a secret?"

He looked at me strangely, before looking down to ponder my question. I remembered this habit. Always looking down at his feet when nervous or thinking. Some things really hadn't changed over the years, thank God.

His shoulders stiffened. His arms tensed. His head came up, and he stared into my eyes.

"Ry...yu...za...ki?"

I blinked-that wasn't what I'd expected at all. His eyes were glassy. He looked like he could shatter at any moment.

_Not now! Of all the times, why right now? He isn't safe yet!_

I tried to remain calm. If he broke now, I couldn't handle it-I'd shut down with him. That would NOT be good, or helpful, in this horrid place.

"Hey." I managed a little grin. "How's it been going?"

**Light Light Whoopdeedoo It's Light**

If it's possible for a person to die of shock, then please expect me to keel over any minute.

"How's it been going? Really?" I was trying to pull myself together, I really was. Maybe a little sarcasm would help?

He gave me a long look. "We need to go. You need to get out of here. Now. Get Sayu and your Mom if you wish, but we've gotta go. Do you know what Kira is?"

"How could I not? After the little stunt L pulled, Father got mad and thrashed me around a bit. Only bruises, though. No broken bones."

He nodded, and I could see he was thinking hard about this new information.

"How often does he...you know..."

"At least 5 times a month. Sometimes more, if I do something that doesn't please him."

In the momentary silence, we could hear ruslting in the other room. Then, a gasp of disbelief, and an angry sound of knuckles popping.

"LIGHT! GET YOURSELF IN HERE NOW!" No cussing? Geeze, I'm honored.

No, sarcasm is definitely not helping me here. Not at all.

**L Is Freaking Out**

Now, of all the God Damn times? I can't let him go over there to be beaten, but if he doesn't go, what will happen? Has he ever tried to resist before?

Grabbing my chin and forcing my eyes to be level with his, he said, "This conversation isn't over. Use the distraction as time to get the girl's out of here. Get them to safety before coming back for me." He paused for a moment, as if deciding something, and came a bit closer. I could feel his breathe on my lips. I closed the small distance. His lips were warm, as they'd been the last time, years ago. It only lasted a second, but even after he slipped out of the closet, my lips tingled.

Turning on the small microphone/receiver, I said, "Matsuda. Make sure he doesn't get to hurt. Tell me if I need to intervene at any point, if it becomes too threatening. Send someone down to receive the two women and take them to safety."

I'm trying, and failing, to sink back into my cold, hard, exo-skeleton. The one I'd built to protect me from getting so attached to something that it hurt to be apart and to let them walk into danger alone...

**Okay, I thought you guys deserved a little something, even if it was just a peck. Early Merry Christmas! If you celebrate something other than Christmas, than have a great time! **


	11. Missing

**Nope. Not going to give any excuses. There are plenty that I could give, but I won't. I love you all, and hope that I haven't lost any of you because of my time away.**

My mouth was on fire. It has been so long since I'd seen Ryuzaki, since I'd kissed him, since I'd touched him in any way…

But there was no time for this. There was no time. Even as the happiness was forming, it was being replaced with fear. Deep, dark fear, coursing through my veins.

My footsteps became slower as they neared my father. When I reached the entrance to the room he was in, they stopped altogether.

"Well hello there, you little fucker. Meet Mikami."

**Upstairs Inside of a Closet**

"Matsuda. I want every officer available on route to the Yagami house. Put out a warrant for the arrest of Soichiro Yagami, as well as his partner Mikami…find out more about this Mikami character. Give me updates on what's going on downstairs. I'm going to get Sayu and Mrs. Yagami."

Reaching for the door, I slid it open as quietly as I could. Leaving Light's room, I crept across the hall to Sayu's, cringing at any creak that the floorboards made. All the while, Matsuda's voice was in my ear.

"Everything is done L. There are men on their way, and members of the team are researching Mikami. Downstairs, nothing is really happening."

I pushed open the door to Sayu's room.

"There's a good distance between Light and Chief. Mikami is slightly closer, but not enough to be worried."

Sayu's eyes widened. I put my finger to my mouth in a motion for silence. "I'm here to help."

She nodded.

"I need you to get your mother and bring her to Light's room."

She nodded, and slid out of the room. I walked back over to Light's.

"There isn't much movement, L. No one is talking."

Sayu came back with her mother in tow. I led them to the open window. Reaching over, I helped lower Sayu onto the branch.

"They're moving! Chief grabbed Light, and they're going outside to the front yard!"

Sayu lost her balance on the branch.

"Mikami started the car. They're shoving Light in back!"

Crying out, Sayu gripped my hand tighter. I was the only thing keeping her from falling. The sound of an engine roared in the background.

"The car is moving!"

The noise of sirens were subtle, unable to be heard if you didn't know what to listen for. I began to pull Sayu back up, her legs dangling.

"L…they're gone."

Sayu was back in the house. She fell into her mother's arms.

"Matsuda, only send one car to the house. Send the rest of the officers after Soichiro!"

Turning back to the women, I told them, "I apologize for this situation, but I need you to come with me. Mrs. Yagami, your husband will never harm you again. I swear that."

I led the women downstairs. I took them past the messy living room, that contained obvious signs of a scuffle. We waited outside as police car after police car began to pass the house. The last in line pulled over, ready to take us to headquarters.

Sayu and Mrs. Yagami asked questions the entire ride. I remained silent. When we reached the HQ, I let the officer take the women to a safe room. I walked upstairs to my team. They were silent.

I fell into my chair. It was only then when I allowed myself to feel, to cave into the words floating in my head.

I lost Light. I'd let him have his way, let him put himself in danger to save his family. In trying to do what he wanted, I couldn't help him. Helping Sayu had cost me him.

Light…I miss my Light.

I miss my Light.

**Chief Yagami, On the Road**

My police scanner is going wild. I only listen in when I hear my name. And when I listen, I get angry. The more I hear, the worse it gets. Next to me, Mikami shifts uncomfortably. In the backseat, that terrible kid groans. It pushes me enough to lean back and give him another vicious smack.

**Light**

I can see only stars. Father had cracked me over the head, and I can only see stars now.

I can feel myself being moved. Stars begin to fade into a sharp headache. My vision slowly returns to as it should be. I can clearly see where I am.

Fuck.


	12. Ryuk

**Snow Day! And look! A conveniently placed computer. How nice!**

Father and I stood, staring at each other from across the room. Mikami swayed a bit, not sure whether to move towards me or father. We were still, until Mikami laughed.

Father grinned, and then stormed across the room to me.

"Sachiko, we'll be back." He called out while grabbing me tightly. He yanked, and I was instantly off-balance. Father hit me roughly on the head, then…

**Let's Insert Some Time Here For Light To Be Unconscious~~~**

I can see only stars. Father had cracked me over the head, and I can only see stars now.

I can feel myself being moved. Stars begin to fade into a sharp headache. My vision slowly returns to as it should be. I can clearly see where I am.

Fuck.

I've been here before. An old house that Father usually rents out. By the clearing where I met Ryuzaki.

This place is not safe. I know that, because Father rents it out to hunters. In a big safe in the back were all of his guns and knives from back when he preferred hunting over hurting us.

**Back To L's World**

"L…what are we missing here?" A voice asked, as a hand came to rest on my shoulder. "Because obviously, there's more here than you're telling us."

I looked up at Aizawa. My mouth opened, and then shut. I hit a button on the computer in front of me instead.

"Yes, L?" Watari's voice came through.

"Explain the story of Mi." I glanced back at the men behind me. "Come. Listen, if you wish."

I picked up the lumps of sugar and donut that sat in front of me, and turned away from the group, towards another computer. Once there, I began searching for any clue that might lead to where Light is.

"Back when L was a child, he had a habit of bringing home odd things. Once, it was an old hive that had been abandoned by its bees. Frightened me half to death, it did. Once, though, it was a boy. A boy, covered in blood, tears, and dirt."

Hm…where would someone like Soichiro Yagami go if faced with all the charges that we had against him? Leaving the area seemed likely, but so did a number of other possible ideas.

"I became immediately concerned. There wasn't enough time to take him to a hospital, nor did I want the attention or police involvement, so I stitched him back together myself. When asked by L, he said that his name was Mi."

A knock came on the door. Ensnared by the story, no one else even registered the noise. I rose and opened it instead. Outside was a man in police uniform.

"L and Mi became very close as time passed. Inseparable, to be specific. You could never have one without the other. They even began sharing a bed, because they liked to stay up and whisper secrets. They refused to talk to anyone else besides me. This is went on for almost three months."

"Excuse me sir, you left this in my car. I thought that you might need it." The man was hunched over because he was so tall. His skin was looked unhealthy, and his dark eyes were darting around uncomfortably. His greasy black hair was spiked, and his sharp nails were painted black.

"Thank you. What is your name?" I had an uneasy feeling.

The officer chuckled. "Don't worry about it."

"Then one day, I woke to find L shouting and screaming. I ran into his room, and Mi wasn't there. I put together a team, and we searched for days with no signs of this child. Finally, we had to stop and return to regular life, but L has been a much more closed person since then. He rarely lets people into his life."

"No, really. What is your name?"

The officer gave a grin so wide that it nearly split his face. He shook his head, and then pulled two apples from the bag at his side. He tossed one up in the air for me.

"Keep the change." With a wink, he turned and ran.

"When we began working on this case, we came to realize that Light Yagami, our original prime suspect, was the child we knew as Mi. That is why L planted himself in the house."

I opened the book he handed me. It was the one from Soichiro's room. The last entry was different, though. Instead of a name, I saw a place. An address.

"Guys!"

**Back To Our Darling Light**

Father left Mikami to stand guard while he checked the premises. I began to slowly crawl up onto my knees.

In a flash, a foot was in my side, and I crumpled back down to the floor. Mikami sneered down at me.

"Do you think that you're going somewhere, snot? Your dad had this whole thing planned out nicely, and then you go and screw it up. Who called the police in, huh?"

Oh. Father still didn't know about Ryuzaki. I breathed a sigh of relief.

That turned out to be a mistake, because it prompted Mikami to lash out again.

"Why are you being difficult? What do you know?"

Anger bubbled in me. "How the hell should I know anything? I've been in the car with you two, and if you don't know, then I obviously wouldn't either!"

Distaste showed plainly on the man's face. He raised his leg to kick me again, but then father walked into the room.

"Have you seen Ryuk? That damn thing has been missing in action for an hour at least!" Then his gaze came down to rest on me.

**Chief's Time To Talk Now**

Damn that shinigami. We'd have to wait longer for him to show up before we could continue on. But the sight in front of me well made up for it. If it weren't for the fact that he was older now, Light could've been a perfect replica image of that day so many years ago. The blood and dirt combined to make a brown trail down his body to the wooden floor.

"Does being here bring back any fond memories, bitch?'

**Alright, so definitely not as long of a break between chapters as I've done before. That's good. I felt terrible for making you guys wait so long before. I'm glad to get this one up now. Love you all!**


	13. Choices

**Guest 1 = Thanks for the input. Hopefully this chapter will be better equipped with action and emotion!**

**Yukikosnow139 = Here is your more**

**Guest 2 = So I'm a bit late…sorry hon…**

**Xacexz = Thank you ^-^**

**So I just spent a few days going back and editing all of the previous chapters…I used to be a horrible speller! Damn, little me…ever heard of spell-check? It's amazing that any of you would read through all of that mess. To any newer folks, glad you didn't have to. Haha, but anyways. Here it is!**

**Ryuk's Head**

This human is a wack-job. He seems off-kilter. I've seen a lot in my day, but this guy…definitely off his rocker. I was supposed to step back and watch this all unfold on its own, but I couldn't help myself.

I grimaced as I shrugged out of that stupid uniform. I breathed a sigh of relief as I unfurled my wings and took off. Time to go change some things.

**L's Turn To Think**

The others' heads shot up at my exclamation. Expectant eyes met mine.

I called them over to my computer. On it was the information for the address. At the top of the page, in red, was the name of the owner.

"Soichiro Yagami has had this residence for twenty years. It's secluded and protected from any wandering citizens. We're going here."

The others stood in silence.

"Get your asses moving!" I shouted this time.

Matsuda grabbed the keys from the table.

**Light Has Got His Own Issues**

My arm was bleeding again. Actually, there was lot more bleeding than that, but it was the first thing to come to mind.

I was alone for the moment. I'd been locked into the basement after this so-called 'Ryuk' arrived. Father has obviously gone insane.

Insanity did not soften his blows though. Kick after kick had landed on my torso and legs, and punch after punch had been thrown at my head. So much blood…

My colors are red and black. It is everywhere I look. The red stains the center of my vision, and the black is in the corners of my eyes. The black closes in and chases the red away. The world is spinning…

**Chief's Own Thoughts**

Ryuk was fidgety. He kept glancing out the windows, as if searching for something. Ryuk would need to be dealt with later. There were bigger problems.

Mikami was running between the gun locker, ammo storage, and the basement door. We were preparing to pack up and leave before anyone figured out about this place.

"It's been really quiet in the basement. The brat has stopped groaning. Should I open the door and check on him?"

I snorted. "Let him play his games. Hell, let him bleed out if he wants. We won't need him much longer. Just has to play his role as pretty little hostage until we're home free."

Mikami nods, and continues gathering supplies. Ryuk silently chews his apple in the corner, staring out the window.

"Well? Nothing to say, wise-ass?"

His head swivels in my direction and smirks. "You are fucked."

I stare at him for a moment, then shake my head and turn away.

The bags are packed and in the car. Fake I.D.'s and food and extra ammo sit waiting. Mikami is sitting in the passenger seat. I sling a gun across my shoulder and go back inside to fetch the brat.

**L's Turn!**

The police cars creep silently up the long drive. Sirens have been deemed an unnecessary risk because we don't wish to give away our presence. My breath hitches as we reach the end of the path. Before us sits an enormous lodge and a car parked in front of it. There's a man sitting in the car. He jumps up and tries to make a run for the lodge, but takes a shot to the leg from one of our gunmen. He falls to the ground. An officer dives out of a car and picks the man up by the arm.

Light, where are you?

**Back To The Old Bastard**

A shot rang out behind me. I spin on my heel towards the window.

Shit. SHIT.

I dash around the entire inside perimeter of the lodge. They are everywhere. I'd trained half of these fucking men, and they were here surrounding ME.

I shot the lock off the basement door. Who fucking needs it? The brat is lying in a puddle of blood on the floor. He still has a heartbeat. Good.

As the front door of the house smashes in, I lift the brat in front of me. As the officers stream in, I hold the gun to his head. As they reach the basement, I call out for them to stop, or I'll shoot.

**L's Perspective**

The police call me into the lodge.

"Sir, Yagami has a hostage and is threatening to shoot. We can't get him without the hostage dying, but the hostage is potentially bleeding out. What do we do?"

I take a deep, shuddering breath. I run my fingers through my hair and try to absorb this new situation. My Light. My Light is bleeding to death with a gun held to his head. I fall to my knees.

There is a chuckle to my left. I slowly lift my head. In front of me is the officer that gave me the address. He is no longer in uniform, and…no longer looks human.

He holds out his hand. "My name is Ryuk. I think I can help you out here."

I look around, but all eyes are still on me. No one else sees this thing.

"Only you have touched the death note. They can't see me, but you can. So, whadaya say? You don't sound like you have many choices. Need a hand?"

I slowly nod.

**More coming soon, darlings! It is about 1:30 in the mornign right now...time for sleep. Love you**


	14. Save Mi

**Ta-da! Sooner than expected, right? **

**Cub: Thank you! And I know, I've been bad...**

**FallenxLinkin: Warning- another twist headed your way.**

**xXSaneXx: Thank you for starting it and seeing it through that far! Here's an update ahead of schedule for your troubles.**

**Kallen21: It loves you too.**

**aubrey: Don't worry, I plan to see this story through to the end. Which should be pretty close by now.**

**yukikosnow139: Writing out the mental healing process is a good idea. I think I might do that. Glad that the lack of rape made you happy. I don't think that I could write a story like that.**

**Seishirou Hitsugaya: I love the word/noise 'Kya'! It seems like you didn't have to wait too long for this update.**

**A HUGE thank you goes out to Strobelight1234, who gave me opinions on this before I posted it so I could tweak a couple of thinks. Thanks!**

**Off we go now.**

**L**

"Ask Yagami if we can send a medic down unarmed to bandage the hostage. I'll be back momentarily with a plan." I directed this at the officers.

I left the group to go into a nearby bathroom. Ryuk followed me. I locked the door.

"Your timer is ticking. Speak."

He snorts and takes a bite of his apple. He chews it slowly while looking me dead in the eyes. Finally, he licks his lips and speaks.

"We both want Soichiro Yagami out of this, don't we? What if I gave you a way to do that right now?"

From a small pouch on his side, he produced a small black book.

"It's as simple as just writing his name down. Once you do, he'll die. I'd do it myself, but it absolutely _must_ be done by a human. You could do it easily."

I hesitantly took the book from him.

"What's the catch?"

The grin I received from Ryuk was wide, splitting his face.

"Oh, hardly anything, really."

I handed the book back to him.

"I don't trust you. Have someone else do it."

Ryuk's grin slipped into a pout.

"Silly boy. Don't you want Light to live?"

My mouth opened, then closed again. Ryuk once more pulled the book out, along with a pen.

"It's called a Death Note for a reason."

He handed both objects to me.

**Chief Down In The Basement**

A woman walked down the stairs with one hand in the air. The other hand held medical supplies in a clear box.

"Sir, may I come in and bandage your son?"

"Only you come in. Nobody else with you." I had to let her do this. If the brat bled to death, then I wouldn't have a hostage.

The woman entered the room. Her hands were trembling. She reached out and pushed the hair out of Light's face.

"Just do your work." I growled at her. The woman pulled her hand back off of his head and placed it on his wrist instead. She counted out Light's pulse. A crease appeared in-between her eyebrows.

Her hands began to fly across Light's body. She cleaned and bandaged his wounds with blinding speed. She also wiped the dirt and sweat off of his face.

Finally, seeming slightly more at ease, she pulled medicine from her box. She placed it gently on Light's tongue and forced him to swallow. She took his pulse once more. This time, the crease did not appear between her eyebrows.

"So is he better?" I grunted.

The woman startled. "Yes, this should hold him for a while. He will still need serious medi-"

"Then get out!" I roared, interrupting her. The woman jumped up and raced out, leaving her box behind.

In my arms, Light began to stir. I pressed the gun closer to his head.

**L Once More**

Carefully, I took the Death Note from Ryuk. I slowly lifted the pen to the paper. At that moment, an officer knocked on the door.

"L, sir. Yagami accepted the medical help for Light. We will await further orders. What do you want us to do with Mikami?"

Mikami...

"Bring him here! Now. I must to speak with him privately!"

Ryuk's triumphant look turned confused.

**Mikami**

From the moment I'd been shot, someone had captured me and tossed me into the back of a squad car. From there, a woman had been brought in to bandage my leg. They'd called her away though, so now I sat quietly, searching for a way out of this mess.

An officer briskly exits the house and runs towards me. He yanks me out of the car and drags me into a small room. A bathroom. In it stands a person and a shinigami. I recognize the shinigami as Ryuk.

"Ryuk, you little bastard." I hiss.

The man steps forward, commanding my attention.

"Mikami, you may be wondering why I brought you here. You know what a Death Note is, correct?"

I stand still. "Why the hell would you want to know?"

The man glares at me. "Because I am the person that can kick your sorry ass and send you to the worst prison in the world, where you will be left to rot. Now answer me. Do you know what a Death Note is?"

I give a small nod.

"Have you used one before?"

I nod again.

"I want to make a deal with you."

Ryuk grinned once more.

**Light**

Where am I? I try to think back on the events of the past few hours, but my head hurts too much. I let out a groan.

"Finally up?" That was my father's voice. I tried to twist out of his grip, but it hurt too much.

"Don't even bother trying or I'll snap your neck."

I became still again. Sweat dripped down my face.

"So, Light. I was thinking. Can you stand?"

He lifted me to my feet. My knees almost buckled, but he steadied me.

"We're gonna try something."

**L**

"What will I get out of this?" Mikami asks.

"What do you want?"

He jerks his head towards Ryuk. "Have him write my name down at the same time that I write Yagami's. I don't want to go to some stupid prison."

I turn towards Ryuk. "Are you okay with that?"

Ryuk shrugs. "I'm bored down here anyways. I guess I'll go home after this. Need to get some more time for myself."

"So you agree to this?"

Both Mikami and Ryuk nod.

**Chief**

I am getting the fuck out of here. I walk up to the door and shove Light out, keeping my gun to his head. The officers see us, but I keep Light in the way of their aim. We inch away, towards the door.

**L**

There's shouting outside. I run out of the bathroom, followed by Ryuk and Mikami. In front of us are the Chief and Light. Light is cringing with every step, while Chief is getting cockier. He keeps his gun trained on Light, but is focusing less on where he's walking. More and more of him becomes a clear target.

"Mikami, Ryuk. Start writing."

Ryuk chuckles. I spin around.

Mikami is gone.

**Matsuda**

In front of me was the man that trained me. He taught me everything I know about shooting and being a good cop. He was actually a pretty close friend too.

I shoved those thoughts out of my mind. I had a clear shot. Friend or not, teacher or not, Chief is going down.

**L**

A shot rings out. Both father and son fall. There is a moment of silence.

The female medic runs forward and grabs the wrists of both men.

"I have a pulse in this one!" She cries out, gesturing to the body on the right. She immediately sets to work on him.

I grab a few men. "Mikami escaped into the woods that way. He's injured. Go find him and bring him in."

I turn and run to the bodies without even waiting to see if they followed orders.

**Am I a bitch or what? :* Love you all. At least one more chapter will be headed your way. Possibly more, we'll see.**


	15. Angel

**Happy July 4****th****! Okay, so I'm a little late…but I'm posting this only a little after midnight, so it still counts!**

**You people are amazing! Over 100 reviews! =^-^=**

**Yukikosnow139: You'll soon see!**

**FallenxLinkin: Well we shall see those twists resolved here. Hope they are to your liking.**

**KurtLizieHummel: Do I sense another Gleek around? I love Kurt so much. Awww! Thank you!**

**Guest: Read on, friend.**

**Cubi: I actually went and looked up the word 'Ganbatte.' Thanks for the new vocab word. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

**L**

I fall to my knees next to Light. I gently pull his head onto my lap. The nurse is shouting orders and asking for more supplies next to me. I kiss Light on the top of his head with tears running down my face.

Light groans. His eyes slowly open.

"Where am I?"

I grin through the tears. "Hush baby. It's okay. You're safe with me."

At the sound of my voice, Light looks up at my face. He lifts his arm, placing his hand on my face. His fingers wipe away my tears.

"Angels shouldn't cry."

"Well it's a good thing that I'm not an angel."

Light frowns. "You're my angel."

"How am I your angel?"

"Boys! You can chat later. I need to take Light to the hospital." The woman interrupts.

I snap back to where I am.

"Okay. How can I help?"

**Light**

A lot of that day is blurry in my memory. There are some points that I remember in sharp detail, but most of it is missing.

I remember arriving at the lodge. I remember the first few hits. I remember parts of Father's last stand.

I remember seeing an angel. A beautiful, raven-haired angel.

I remember feeling the angel's hand in mine. It stayed there for a long time. That hand was the only thing keeping me conscious.

Eventually though, the angel's hand left mine, and everything went black.

**Light Later After He Has Woken Up And Been Awake For A While**

Daytime television sucks. So many soap operas…not to my taste.

Ryuzaki hasn't been in to visit since I woke up. It's beena week. I've tried asking for him, but nobody knows where he is. The team can't even get a hold of Watari.

I miss him.

Matsuda came in to visit me today. He apologized for taking a shot that could have hurt me. He didn't believe me when I forgave him for it.

Sighing, I tried to stretch for the remote. I gasped in pain and fell back onto the pillows, closing my eyes tightly.

After a few minutes of deep breathing, I slowly opened them again. A pair of dark eyes stared back into mine, inches away.

"Ryuzaki!"

"Shhh." He held his finger to his lips. "I don't want anyone to know that I'm here."

"Why?"

He smiled and placed his hand on the side of my face.

"You ask too many questions."

"Isn't that what you like about me?" I reach for Ryuzaki's other hand to intertwine with my own.

He laughes. "Of course."

"Can I just ask one question? Besides this one." I ask hesitantly.

"Only if I can ask one in return."

"Of course. Where…where are you going from here? After this?"

His smile turns down at the edges, and his eyes dim.

"I have no idea. I do know that I'm supposed to be there now."

"So…you're just going to leave?"

**L's POV!**

Light's eyes are filling with tears as he asks this. I reach down to wipe them away with my thumb.

"No, I'm not going to just leave. I think that it's time for a vacation anyways."

I lean down to kiss the tip of Light's nose.

"Alright, it's my turn to ask a question."

He nods.

"You called me an angel a while back. How am I an angel?"

Light's grin returns, and he tugs on our hands. The motion pulls me down even closer to his face.

"Because, Ryuzaki. You have saved me in more ways than I can count."

He tugs again on our hands, closing the gap between our lips.

**Future! Light is Home and Physically Healed!**

"_Father, don't hit me! Please!"_

_A snarl escaped the Chief's lips._

"_You don't want to be hit, huh? Well, if you insist."_

_A young Light is tossed to the floor. He tries to crawl to his feet, but the Chief sends a vicious kick to Light's chest._

"_Is that better?" He slurs._

I jump up. My entire body is shaking and covered in sweat. There are arms wrapped around me. I have to get out, I have to-

Sleepy eyes stare into mine.

"Calm down sweets. I'm here, and he won't hurt you ever again."

I collapse into Ryuzaki's arms, shuddering as sobs escape me.

**L's POV**

I slowly stroke his hair as I rock us back and forth. These dreams were coming less and less often, but they still terrified Light. He'd stopped screaming and trying to run off, but he was still haunted by the nightmares. The doctors say that they'll continue on for years.

As the minutes pass, Light begins to fall back asleep in my arm. I smile, pressing my lips against his head.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Light**

I begin to drift off again in his arms, before awakening for a final question.

"Do you promise that you'll always be my angel?"

He sits me up to look straight into my eyes.

"I promise that I will forever and always be your angel."

He kissed me then, a slow, soft kiss.

Forever and always my angel.

**This…this is the last chapter guys. Unless you can somehow convince me of an amazing storyline from here, 'Remember Mi' is finished. That is both incredibly sad and exciting. How was the sappy ending?**

**Thank you to those who were here from start to finish, or the people only just finding this. Reviews are greatly appreciated! They are like presents on Christmas!**


End file.
